Characters React To Fanfictions
by Spidey19
Summary: Pretty self-explainitary. Basically Fanfictions that I have been told by people to get the FMA characters to read and share their thoughts on. Rules in first chapter. Rated T because of Edward's tongue. And possibility of messed-up stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Well, this was basically a random idea that I had in the shower this morning (the place where all great ideas are generated)

I only have a few little 'rules' for this though.

1) Don't send me a link without saying the author. I need to be able to check with the author first because they might not really want to be mentioned. And I might end up reading some other fanfic. So that is really important. But if you want to ask them before you send the link, well, I'm completely fine with that. I just need to know that you've done it.

2) Fanfictions cannot be overly long. I don't have a maximum chapter limit but, if it has 50 chapters, depending on the length of said chapters I am probably not going to include it.

3) This one is more of a rule for me but, updates should be posted every week but, if the story cuts off and the author doesn't post for ages well, I'm going to have to choose another fic.

4) Please tell which characters you would like to read the fic because then it's just easier. It doesn't matter which characters. I don't care.

That's the only few I have so, please send me a PM with your suggestions and I will get back to you ASAP.

-Spidey19

Oh, by the way, the stories can be crossovers. Granted I'm not too familiar with some things but, I know people that can help me.


	2. Sleep Deprivation: ZakuroU

**Hey everybody! heaps of people read this and to be honest, I thought no one would. And its also freaking me out a little too. 66 views in two days! YAY!**

**Anyway, here is the VERY FIRST review and I am happy to say that it is for my best friends one-shot!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>All Is One - A series of Things by ZakuroU<span>**

_**Sleep Deprivation**_

**_Reviewed by Edward Elric and Roy Mustang_**

Ed: Oh god. I don't even remember doing that. What the hell was I thinking. AND WHY DID YOU DO THAT YOU BASTARD!

Roy: I have no idea. You just seemed kind of... um... just forget it. Wait. You still owe me that report to!

Ed: Which one?

Roy: *facepalms*

Hughes: OH MY GOD! THAT WAS SOO CUTE! I LOVE IT! *pulls out picture*

Roy: Hughes. Just shut up before I flame you.

Ed: WHY DID YOU TAKE PHOTOS OF THAT!

Me: Because he could and he did. deal with it.

Ed: Still, it's weird. He's kinda like a stalker sometimes...

Roy: Unfortunately, I second that.

Hughes: WELL YOU GUYS ARE JUST MEAN! *runs off to sulk in a corner*

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's enough insults for today. Remember to send me recommendations! I like doing this already because there are so many brilliant stories out there and I haven't really had time to read them. Luckly, it's school holidays for me next week so I have a little more time to do this and make an arm! (Don't worry. It's automail for ma Ed cosplay.)<strong>

**Catch you again soon!**

**-Spidey19**


	3. Straight Through: Gummysaur

**_WARNING: POSSIBILITY OF SPOILERS FOR BROTHERHOOD_**

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took a while. I was tired and busy making a wrench for my friends Winry cosplay and watching anime (not that I don't nearly always watch it). **

**Anyway, I have decided on a story that is going to make you die of feels. The link is at the end of this note but if it doesn't want to work, it'll be on my profile.**

** s/10715816/1/Straight-Through **

**_Straight Through_**

**_By Gummysaur_**

Winry: Ed… Did that really happen?

Edward: Well… Yes… But I really didn't want you to find out about it. Especially like this…

Winry: *tears begin to form in her eyes* Ed... Why didn't you want me to know?

Edward: I made a promise and I didn't want to break it. You know me, I always see my promises through to the end.

Winry: *Hugs Ed tightly with tears streaming down her face*

Edward: Hey… I'm okay now. It's okay. I'm fine. *hugs Winry back and tries to comfort her*

**OH MY GOD! I swear I was about to die when I read this story. It is extremely well written and it's just *cries* IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL!**

**I hope that I didn't kill you guys and I look forward to the next story. I promise that next time, the story will be happier. If not, you can kill me. Well. Not literally. You can kill be virtually.**

**See ya later!**

**-Spidey19**


	4. Just a quick update

**Hi! Sorry for not updating... I seem to hit a minor problem. **

**You see, I had planed to do a RainFlame fic but they have disappeared. And I have another one in mind but, I don't really want to do two feels killing stories in a row. **

**I really cannot decide what story I want to use but, I have got a few in mind.**

**Anyway, if you have a cute little story that you would like to see here, either leave a review or PM me. **

**-Spidey19**


End file.
